Pitch Black
Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, is the Rise of the Guardians' re-imagining of the boogeyman, the mythic creature that haunts the closets and dark corners of childhood nightmares and the main antagonist of the film. Rise of the Guardians Pitch first appeared as a shadow after his black sand swirled around North's globe of the Earth. North, fearing that the Nightmare King had returned, assembled the Guardians. The Man in the Moon, also knowing about Pitch's return, chooses Jack Frost as the new Guardian. While Jack was taken to the North Pole to discuss being chosen as the new Guardian and the return of Pitch, Pitch is seen in Cupcake's bedroom enjoying her dream about a unicorn. He smiled and said that it just need a touch of fear. He touched the Sandman's sand, corrupting the dream into one of his Onyx (Nightmares Horses). He then instructed the Nightmare horse to inform the others that the wait was over. Pitch is later seeing talking to the moon, referring the Moon as an 'old friend' and stating that the Man in the Moon should have seen it coming. He then asked the Moon if his Guardians were ready. Pitch later decided to kidnap all of Tooth's MiniFairies and take the tooth box of every child on Earth. The Guardians arrive to help Tooth battle Pitch but was seen to have the upper hand by teleporting and avoiding their attacks. He sees Jack and asked him if he's been recently hanging with Guardians (in which Jack replied no). Pitch teased that Jack was just a neutral party, and after, started to ignore him. Tooth felt that she was getting weaker and that the kids weren't believing in her anymore. When Jack asked what was happening (he was'' very'' new to the Guardian's business), Pitch explained that if children stop believing in any of the Guardians, they'll slowly wither away. The Guardians attempted to attack Pitch but escaped before they could make a move. The Guardians decided to retrieve the teeth themselves without the Mini Fairies' help. Pitch learned of this through one of his nightmares and decided to get rid of the Sandman once and for all. Pitch sent two Nightmares after the Guardians, and while they spied on them, Jack noticed the Nightmares and immediately charged after. Sandman followed as well. Pitch sees Jack once again, sneering and remarking about how Jack was around the Guardians too much for a neutral party. Jack replied that he made it his battle after he stole the teeth from Tooth's Palace. Sandy appeared behind Pitch and the two started to battle; Sandy had the upper hand. Pitch begs for forgiveness but then sends all of his Nightmares towards the two. Thousands of Nightmares appeared around Jack and Sandy and they tried to battle them. Sandy grab Jack and flew to the sky. In the sky, Pitch took the opportunity of Sandy being distracted and stab him with an Arrow made of black sand. Sandy hurt by Pitch's arrow turn into nightmare and Pitch took delight in that. Jack, furious, charged at Pitch and Pitch send a handful of Nightmare his way but for he surprised Jack destroy them all with amazing force. Pitch then decide that Jack must go next. When Jack was taking Sophie back home, Pitch used Jack's Teeth Box to lured him to his lair. In there, Pitch used Jack's fear of not been believed in, to distract him while his Nightmare destroy Easter and he kidnapped Baby Tooth. After his plans are completed, he gives Jack his Tooth Box knowing the Guardians will not trust him again. Later, Pitch appeared again to recruit Jack and took delight when his black sand and Jack's ice created a sculpture when they clashed. Pitch tried to be a friend to Jack and get Jack to joined him in creating a world that is all Pitch Black and Jack Frost. Jack turn it down by saying he doesn't want to live in a world they fear him and to leave him alone. Pitch showed Jack that he has Baby Tooth and he will trade her for his staff. Jack said yes and when he gave Pitch his staff and Jack asked for Baby Tooth, Pitch replied no since he told him that he wanted to be alone. Baby Tooth attack Pitch which ended with him throwing her away and breaking Jack's staff. Pitch disappeared after leaving Jack with a broken staff and no way of returning back and get in the way . Pitch appeared one more time in North's Workshop, were he tells the Yetis that they can stop making toys since Christmas is forever gone but when he realizes there's was one light still glowing, he decide to go find the kid, Jamie, and stop him from believing in the Guardians so his plan could be accomplished. He arrive to Burgess and was surprised to see Jack again. Jack tried to beat him but soon relies that Pitch was stronger. After Pitch beats Jack in their sky battle and fell to Earth, Pitch took delight at seeing the Guardians in their weak state for and soon he surrounded them in an ally. Pitch asked Jamie if he believed in the boogeyman but before he could finish Jack threw a snowball at Pitch's face giving the Guardians enough time to escape with Jamie and recruit his friends. The Guardians said they will protect the kids which Pitch replied but who's going to protect them? Jamie said he will protect the Guardians and his friends soon joined him. Pitch send his Nightmare horses at the kids but they were turned into dream sand making the Guardians get the energy back to battle Pitch. Pitch tried to battle the Guardians but soon was cornered. He disappeared and appeared behind Jack, trying to kill him once and for all but to his surprised and the Guardians' also, Sandy was revived by Jamie and his friends. Pitch was knock out thanks to Sandy and when he woke up, he saw them having fun. Trying to stop them from having fun, he went after Jamie but to his surprised and fear, Jamie is not scared of him and was able to go through him. Pitch, scared, retreat back to one of the entrances but is confronted by the Guardians one last time. Pitch takes noticed that the Nightmares are here meaning someone has fear but to his surprise, they were there for him since the Guardians weren't scared. The Nightmares then attacked Pitch and took him back to his lair. Powers and Abilities Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows, become a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other shadows. He can create Fearlings, which are Nightmares shaped as dark horses/mares with golden eyes. He has his own version of the Sandman's Dream Sand, but Pitch's sand is black and induces bad dreams. He can corrupt Sandy's dream sand as well as any pleasant dream a child is having, turning those dreams themselves into nightmares. Pitch also has the ability to morph his black sand into weapons such as a scythe or a bow and arrow. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Characters